Bass, Dark Prince
by RedmanZx
Summary: Well i use to collect action figures, so i made stories with them, this one is one i portrayed using digimon, when in fact, the main character is named after bass, from megaman. Anyways... Ten long years have passed since the murder of king Bassionen I..


Bass- Dark Prince, Chapter 1

Ten years have passed since the murder of the king bassionin, or known as his heritage name, ballionru XXVII. The kingdom has been controlled by the past king's son, bassionin II, or Bass, for 3 years now, since he turned age fourteen and regained family power. The royal family has only a dark aura, one of the five base elements of aura. If the royal family has members who break off and marry into a different element, which are fire, water, earth, and wind, they become half breeds. Half breeds do not have the ability to completely control their origin element as they do of their new element.

"My lord, the family of gurren is here."

One of the knights of dark says as another knight brings the couple in.

"Ahh Mr. and Mrs. Gurren, what brings you this far to my kingdom?"

Bass asks while holding his head up with his hand

"My lord, we need a favor, a dark user has been invading our land and stealing our crops, he brings two other rouge warriors with him when he enters the land, and I feel we are in danger of this man."

The man was well fit, and appeared to have clothes of ancient times, when the kingdoms were united.

"I see, and what is stopping you from fighting back?"

Bass clinches his fist, irritated on the length of this meeting

"Well you see I believe he belonged to the silent five"

Bass shakes from the answer that he got,

"Who do you believe to be this man?"

Bass says as if intrigued to find out who this man is.

"I believe him to be silent three, Yeosin Zaruck"

everyone in the room jumps as Mr. gurren says the name of the rouge knight who abandoned his kingdom, bass becomes terrified flies into a flashback and remembers the times when he was by the man who he know hates greatly, his father bassionin.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! You must boost my rank to silent two, or even silent one!"

Yeosin screams in anger at his king,

"I told you once and I will tell you again, you are not ready for that position, and silent's one and two are still more skilled then you. As you can see I am with my son, so you must leave this matter for later"

"I don't give a damn if that brat is here or-"

Yeosin stops as he feels the strong aura of his king opens up

"I have had enough, goodbye bassionin Zerker, you will regret this"

Yeosin laughs as he breaks out his demons powers which make wings and flies away untraceable in the night

"I am sorry, son, this will never happen again."

Bassionin looks at his trembling son. The door slams open as the four other silent knights run into the room.

"Sir, are you and Bassionin II okay?"

Silent one asks short of breath

"Yes I am fine, but hearing you say that, I think I know what I'm going to do from now on, son, you shall be called upon as bass"

The king and his son smile, the four remaining knights smile and sit down to rest

"From now on you will no longer be the five silent, you are now the four silent knights of Zerker"

The knights look up with a smile

"Yes, you're Highness!"The knights bow and leave the room.

"Alright, I will get to it shortly. Until then, stay in the guest chamber"

Bass stands up and starts to leave the room

"But your highness, our son is still there, we cannot leave him by his lonesome"

Bass turns to the couple in shock

"How old is your son?"

Bass walks up to them

"He is seven years old"

Bass' aura disperses and all him around can feel it

"My lord" the 4 knights come into the room "what is wrong?"

Bass looks at them and says in a hurry

"I'm going to their home, guard the kingdom, and protect these two!"

Bass runs out of the room and out into the land.

"This is no time to get worked up; I have to get there now"

Bass unleashes his true speed and like a flash disappears.

"Well well, looks like they left their kid here alone, what fools, just makes it easier for me to kill him, ahahaha"

Yeosin pulls out his spear and releases his aura making a sharp edged blade

"Say goodbye" snap, the spear broke in two "hello Yeosin, it's been quite some time" bass holds the sharp end of the spear just feet away from stabbing the boy in the heart.

"Bassionin the second, I would have never thought your father would let you do things this dangerous."

Yeosin glares at bass with dark intent

"I'm sorry Yeosin, I go by bass now, and my father is dead, but you should know all about it, seeing as your accused of hiring his murderer"

"WHAT!? I didn't have a thing to do with his death; I didn't even know he died, when?"

Bass, confused replies "nine years ago, you should know that"

"I...I... I'm sorry" Yeosin falls into his knees

"the man who murderer him goes by the name, Ubuurin, and you wanted for the hiring of his death, what do you have to say for yourself, besides, don't you remember when you left 'You will regret this Bassionin' that's what you told my father"

"I did not mean anything of it, I was mad, my son was killed, I followed through on my mission and he died, I wanted a higher rank for doing it, but he acted as if he did not care about what happened, I'm really sorry"

"Your son dies, you leave the kingdom and now you're trying to kill this little boy, why?" bass places a barrier around the boy so he does not hear anymore of the conversation

"His parents are the ones who killed him, now I want them to repent by having their child die."

Bass begins laughing "fool, they were not the ones who killed your son, the one who killed your son was the one who killed my father, and I would have thought you would have known this seeing as your case is the opposite of mine, my father died and your son died"

"You're lying, you're trying to discourage my revenge!" yeosins dark aura begins to rise

"You dare try to say that I am lying on a serious matter, are you saying that you know the killers are two different people, and you were not there to witness my father's death, HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH HIM, DON'T YOU DARE CONSIDER I AM LYING!"

Bass' aura formed black and purple flames as he became engulfed in rage

"Okay……… then why are these people to blame?"

Bass began to release his aura "because the incident happened on their land, your son was telepathically calling out to you and my father, he went to the scene and tried to save him, but he was dead when my father got there, the couple said the assassin wore a blue cloak and had three large emerald like stones on the top of his hair, they admitted a different aura then he did, , after he killed the boy he told them that there was one more step to do before the fall of the kingdom, my father knew that even if you stopped your mission you wouldn't have been able to save him"

Bass turns and sits in a chair, Yeosin sheds tears from the story bass told him

"If only I knew, things could have been different, I could have been there to save your father, I'm truly sorry" Yeosin stands up "take me back bass, I must face my punishment"

Bass stands up and releases the barriers around the boy "alright, let's go"

Chapter One End


End file.
